This invention relates to a glove; more particularly, to a glove adapted to display a ring worn on the hand.
The prior art teaches a variety of gloves of this nature, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,358,823-4; 2,443,938; 2,513,030; 2,655,662; 2,724,119; 2,883,668; 3,703,007; and others.